The Eyes Have It
by Kerru
Summary: PG due to Taito, and a swear word from lil' ol' me.


The Eyes Have It

**_Okay, this is a fic I wrote for a contest, which I think is pretty shit, but there we go. I personally think it moves too fast, but when you've got a limit of 3000 words and a word processor that doesn't have one of those little county-word things at the bottom, things tend ta get squished up. I only posted it to up the number of stories I have posted, but, if it's good, then it's good. I don't really like it though._**

Blue. All around. Ice blue, dark blue, light blue, deep blue, shocking blue, bright blue. Blues all swirling together. He looked around him, drowning in the the blue. Like eyes. Like those eyes. Like the eyes that haunted him, everywhere he went. Haunted his dreams, as they were doing now. Those eyes, set perfectly on that face. That picture perfect face. That picture perfect face framed by that golden hair. That silky golden hair. The hair that he wanted so badly to touch, to run his hands through. That face, those eyes, that hair. He wanted it all. He wanted it badly. He wanted Yamato Ishida.

Taichi Kamiya's eyes fluttered open, greeted by the morning light. He grunted and jammed his head under his pillow, wanting to return to the world of dreams where he could forever be with his love. When sleep refused to come, Tai sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the blood-rush. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, to wash. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. _ I'm sick_ He told himself . _ I'm in love with a guy. Not just any guy. Yamato Ishida, lead singer, girl magnet, MY BEST FRIEND!_ He splashed his face with cold water and sighed.

Tai shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked through the park. He was supposed to be meeting the other digidestined by the fountain, so they could go to the digiworld for a day of 'fun'. Tai very much doubted it would be fun seeing Matt, but not being able to touch him. Torture seemed a more appropriate word. 

"There he is!"

The other digidestined stood up when he arrived.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked. _ I was purposefully trying to knock time off my torture._ Tai thought bitterly.

"Slept in." Was the only reply he gave. Joe snorted.

"Typical Tai." Tai gave Joe a warning glance. Davis stood up. 

"Let's go then."

The digidestined tracked through some forest or other, of the many in the digital world. The digimon ran ahead excitedly leading the way.

"Do you actually know where you're going?" Yolei asked.

"You doubt us?" Gomamon demanded, as they came to a halt.

"Well, yeah." Yolei said bluntly. The digimon sighed and brushed through a bit of bracken. They group followed. When they got through, they stopped, and gasped. The older digidestined recognised this as the little oasis where they had made the descision to go battle Etemon after defeating Devimon.

Later that day, Tai wandered away from the group and began to explore the rocks by the waterfall. He discovered a tunnel behind the rushing water and climbed into it.

Matt watched as Tai climbed into the tunnel behind the waterfall. This wasn't like him. Tai was usually so happy and bouncy. He never went off on his own. Matt stood up and quietly followed Tai.

_ This place is pretty cool_ Tai thought, as he wandered through one of the many caves behind the waterfall. He'd been walking for about an hour, and he had the sneaking feeling that someone was following him. He sat down on one of the rocks in the cave and stared down at the glistening water in the underground lake. It was blue. Like his Yamato's eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Tai leaned back against the rock and stared at the ceiling. His Yamato. But he wasn't his. Yamato didn't want him like that. Probably never would. He had to laugh at the thought. Yamato Ishida, who could have any girl in Odaiba going out with Taichi Kamiya. 

Matt slipped behind one of the many rocks in the cave that Tai had sat down in. The shorter boy was deep in thought. Matt watched as Tai lay back and looked at the ceiling. The brunette chuckled quietly to himself and Matt became even more curious. He strained to listen as Tai began to talk quietly to himself.

"If only I could tell you how I felt. If only I could be sure you felt the same way. Hardly. You liking me is a probability of zero. Naught. Zilch. Zip. You get the picture." He sat up again. This wasn't like Tai at all. Mind you, who knew whether Tai could be sensible when he was on his own or not. Tai sighed heavily, then took off his jacket. "I can't take this anymore. I'd rather be dead, then have to watch you find a girlfriend." _ Girlfriend!? What!?_ Tai took off his shoes and socks, then stood up. "I love you Matt." He said quietly, and jumped into the deep water.

"Tai!" Matt lept up and ran to the edge of the lake. Tai was on the bottom, unconscious. The water wasn't as deep as he'd thought and he'd been knocked out. Matt shed his jacket and shoes and dived in too. He swam to the bottom of the pool and grabbed Tai under the arms. He kicked with all his might and dragged the other boy to the surface. He hauled Tai onto the cave floor and began to try and remember all he could about first aid and the recovery position. He covered Tai with both jackets, then pulled on his shoes and ran as fast as he could back to the little oasis where he'd left the others. He was surprised to find it was dark there, and the area had been abandoned. _ They left without us!_ he realised. He turned around and ran back to Tai. He had no choice but to stay there. And now he had no company but his thoughts.

Blue. All around. Ice blue, dark blue, light blue, deep blue, shocking blue, bright blue. Blues all swirling together. He looked around him, drowning in the the blue. Like eyes. Like those eyes. Like the eyes that haunted him, everywhere he went. Haunted his dreams, as they were doing now. Those eyes, set perfectly on that face. That picture perfect face. That picture perfect face framed by that golden hair. That silky golden hair. The hair that he wanted so badly to touch, to run his hands through. That face, those eyes, that hair. He wanted it all. He wanted it badly. He wanted Yamato Ishida. But he couldn't have him. Someone else would have him, and he would be happy, and that would make Tai happy, watching them as a spirit. _ So this is death?_ Tai thought, the words echoing in his mind. _ It's just like what I usually dream._ He looked around at the images in his mind. He felt something tugging at him, like an itch. _ This is it. I hope I get to heaven...._

Tai's eyes opened slowly. He blinked once or twice, then sat up. He was in the cave he had been before he jumped. Only, he was on the floor with two jackets over him. _ Two? Where'd the other one come from?_ He looked around the cave, and he saw Matt, curled up in a corner, looking very cold. Tai stood up and crept over to him. Tai gently sat down beside Matt and took the blonde into his arms and wrapped the jackets around them. _ Well, I'm alive, but it was Matt that saved me. He probably heard what I said and he still saved me. That's got to mean something._ Tai slowly fell asleep again, this time, without dreams.

When Tai awoke again, Matt had gone. His eyes roved the cavern, and he saw Matt, sitting on the rock he had sat on, hours before, staring into the water. _ I wonder what he's thinking.._

Matt woke up to find himself in Tai's arms. He slowly removed himself from his friend's arms and went to sit on the rock over-looking the lake, his feelings swirling inside him, confused. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared into the water, trying to pick out all the colours, but all he could see was Tai's face, smiling at him, his eyes full of love. _ Why didn't I see it before?_ Matt pondered. _ It seems so obvious, now that I think about it._ Then something hit him. _ Do I love him back? _ He closed his eyes and searched his heart. He was not surprised by what he found. _ I do. I love Taichi Kamiya._ With that thought, he stared calmly back into the water, seeing nothing but Tai's smiling face, and his kind, deep, smiling eyes.

Tai crept up behind Matt, then poked him in the back, yelling "Yah!" at the same time. Matt jerked out of his day-dream and nearly fell off the rock. Tai grabbed his friend, who turned and scowled at him.

"Made ya jump!" Matt smiled and shook his head. Then did something Tai had never expected. Matt leaned in and captured Tai's lips with his. Tai blinked, then slowly began to kiss back, slowly and hesitantly at first, then hungrily with more passion. Tai dragged Matt off the rock and pinned him against the wall of the cave. 

"You got everything?" Tai nodded and hopped out past the waterfall, then turned around to help Matt out. They looked around the area where they had been pic-nikking the day before. They walked down the path they had come along and arrived at the TV, which they turned on. The first thing they saw was Yolei's face.

"TAI!! MATT!! You're okay!! Oh thank god! Hang on, we'll get you out of there in a second!" The next thing they knew, both boys were on the computer room floor, with the rest of the digidestined and digimon flocking around them. Slowly, the two boys got up and made their way to some chairs. 

"What happened?"TK asked. Matt and Tai exchanged a look.

"I'll tell you when you're older." They both said at the same time. 


End file.
